A Whole New World
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: A J2 story, but i really wanted it on here. After an alien invasion, people race to find out what the aliens want. But what if someone close to the actors has to pay the price?


**A Whole New World**

The first thing Jared realized when he woke up was the horrible pain in his left leg. The last thing he remembered was working on the set when people started to scream and Jensen was running towards him. Him and Misha had had a scene, but now he could barely remember his lines.

"Hello?" Jared said weakly. His throat was burning from dust that had fallen into it when he had first woke up and opened his mouth. He was struggling to breath. He thought no one would find him, until he heard someone above him coughed.

"Jay?" He heard them say. He knew that voice.

"Jen!" Jared tried to yell, but it was hard to.

"Hold on!" Jensen said. "Me and Misha will get you out." Suddenly, Jared felt pressure being lifted off of his body. He hadn't even realized all the weight laying on him because the pain from his leg had been so much. But thankfully, there hadn't been too much debris on him, because Misha and Jensen found him soon.

"Oh thank god!" Misha said. Him and Jensen pulled Jared out of the pile. As they did, Jared screamed out in pain. Jensen quickly moved so Jared could see his face.

"Jared, listen to me." Jensen said. He touched Jared's face. "I know you're in pain. But it'll be over soon. We just need to get you out of the pile, okay." Jared nodded his head. He screamed out again as Misha pulled his legs out. Jensen squeezed Jared's hand and soon, Misha was done. Jensen looked down at Jared's legs and gasped. Misha moved over to him.

"There's a medical tent." Misha said. "We'll get that thing out of your leg in no time and you'll be as good as new."

"What thing?" Jared asked. He went to sit up, but Jensen pushed him back down.

"You don't need to see." He said. He looked over at Misha. "Can you see if you can get a medic over here. I don't want to move him anymore than we have to." Misha nodded then ran off. Jensen set there with Jared.

"What happened?" Jared asked. Jensen sighed and closed his eyes.

"I was over in make-up, reading through the script, when the ground shook a bit. We came outside and in the distance, we saw these weird lights. I was running to you and Misha when the shock wave hit. Misha was able to escape the set, but you got wrapped up in the laptop cord. Me and Misha and a few others, we hid until it was over, then I came looking for you." Jared looked up at him.

"Like a nuke?" Jared asked. Jensen shrugged. Jared closed his eyes for a moment. That's when a medic and Misha came back over.

"I need to sedate him." The man said. "Then way I can remove that easier." Jensen nodded.

"Jay, just close your eyes." He said. "Just keep them closed." The medic stuck a hypodermic needle full of morphine into Jared's arm. He injected it straight into the blood stream. Jared soon relax. Jensen scooped him into his arms. The medic pulled out gloves, hand sanitizer, bandages, rubbing alcohol with swaps, and a needle and thread.

He went to work. Jared's leg had been impaled with a piece of framework that was holding up the set. Luckily, it hadn't been too bad, so the medic was able to pull it out without a problem. He sterilized everything, to help lessen the risk of infection. Even though Jared was out of it, Jensen knew he was still in pain. He held Jared's hand the entire time. But Misha began to wonder if Jensen was feeling more pain watching the removal of the metal then Jared was.

"There." The man said. "He needs to try to keep off that leg for about a week, then after that he can't do a lot of heavy lifting or strenuous activity for awhile. He should be back to normal soon. Just check the bandages and keep the wound clean." With that, he was gone.

"We should probably try to find someplace for him." Misha said. Jensen nodded. Jared would still be out for a few more hours, if not for the whole night. He had been through a lot, they had all been through a lot.

Jensen and Misha had searched this entire place, Jensen looking for Jared, Misha looking for any of the other members of the Supernatural family. They had found a couple of the actors, a few of the behind the scenes people, and two or three of the CW executives who had been making their rounds to the shows that were taped up in Canada. Whatever had happened had taken out a lot of people, because there were a lot of dead actors, staff, and executives too. They hadn't even made their way into the city yet to see how bad things were, but they were about to.

"Our cars are trashed." Misha said. Jensen saw the SUV him and Jared used and it was flat underneath a tree. It was the same with quite a few of the cars around. Jensen adjusted how he was standing to help hold Jared better. He scanned the parking lot then looked back at the destroyed set. That's when he spotted something.

"Hey Misha, that Impala they just ordered off e-Bay, has it came in yet?" Jensen asked.

"Yeah, I think it came in this morning while Jared and me were in make-up. They were going to take it to the garage to get fitted with the equipment needed." Misha looked around. He saw the garage. It was still standing. "I'll be right back." Misha said. He ran towards the garage, his trench coat flapping in the wind. Jensen gently set Jared on the ground and watched for Misha. He saw all the broken and scared people walking around, calling for friends, co-workers, and loved ones. That's when he heard a rumble.

"No." He said. "Please don't be another shock wave." He silently begged. He was getting ready to cover Jared when the garage doors open and Misha appeared, driving the newest vehicle towards Jensen and Jared. Jensen smiled a the sight. Misha got the car to the parking lot.

"I'll drive until the Jolly Green Giant here wakes up." Misha said. Jensen smiled and nodded. He opened up the back door and gently laid Jared in the back. He wanted to lay Jared's leg out so it wouldn't cramp too bad, but there was enough room in the back. He carefully shut the door and set down in the passenger seat. He looked around. The car had already been fitted with the props for the show, but the self driving equipment hadn't been installed yet.

"It's so weird being in one of these not as Dean." Jensen said. Misha laughed. He reached down and turned on the radio. All the FM channels were nothing but static.

"That's weird." Misha said. "No FM stations. Maybe that shock wave knocked out some of the towers."

"Switch it to AM." Jensen said. Misha slid the setting from FM to AM. There was a signal.

"Rock on." Misha said. "I wonder if they're talking about Vancouver." He turned up the volume to the radio.

"The U.S. has moved their president and all people in power to hidden locations after the attacks flattened many U.S. cities." The person said. "Many Canadians have attempted to find shelter after the events of today have left many refugees and not enough standing towns."

"What the hell happened out there?" Jensen asked Misha. Misha looked over at him.

"The attackers have seemed to avoid destroying any natural vegetation, so in New York, Central Park was left unscathed. Many reports have spotted the visitors setting up in the middle of the park, but nothing has been authenticated."

"Attackers? Visitors?" Misha asked. "What the hell is this? War of the Worlds?" Jensen looked up in the rearview mirror at Jared. He was still sleeping.

"They just said there aren't many places in Canada to stay in." Jensen said. "We should really try to get back into the U.S. We need to find someplace to rest so that Jared's leg doesn't get all cramped up."

"I don't think it's a good idea to try to get back into the U.S." Misha said.

"Why not?" Jensen asked.

"Well, for one thing, are passports are probably destroyed. They've probably tightened up security to keep everyone in their own countries. And from what I heard on the radio, whatever attacked us is settling in the lower forty-eight." Jensen sighed.

"Wait." Jensen said. "They said that they're not attacking anyplace with plants and crap." Jensen said. "So maybe we could head to the mountains. Just hang out there for awhile. Then when it's safe, come home." Misha nodded at the idea. They drove past the wreckage that once was a beautiful city, heading towards the mountains.

The Impala couldn't make the climb up the mountain, so they hid the car underneath some brush as close to the base as possible. Jared had woke up by then, and even though he was still groggy, he was able to hike with the other two. Jensen walked with him, making sure he didn't pass out.

As they walked higher up, they could see the ruins of what once was Vancouver. They could see the Smallville set, where their last episodes were being filmed. The Kent barn and the fields around it looked like it was the only thing left standing, and here they wanted to dismantle it. Just down the road was the Supernatural set, but it wasn't as in tack as the Smallville one.

"I wonder if Tom, Justin, Allison, and Erica are all right." Jensen said to Jared. He nodded his head. They had become close friends with many of the actors from Smallville over the years, especially Jensen, who worked with them for a season. Jared had worked with Tom in one movie, so he knew him.

"I'm sure they're fine." Jared said.

"Hey guys!" Misha said. Jared and Jensen turned around to look for him. They thought maybe he had gotten hurt. "I think I finally found Eric's secret house."

Jared and Jensen walked to Misha. They saw a cabin sitting there, a generator and satellite hooked up to the house. Jensen smiled. He knew Eric had a place somewhere in Vancouver that he went on hiatus to work on his next big project. He slapped Jared's shoulder.

"Thank god for Kripke." He said. "Come on. You need to rest that leg so you can heal." He helped Jared to the house with Misha. The door was unlocked, seeing as there was rarely anyone on these mountains. They went inside and found the place fully stocked with food and furniture. Jensen smiled.

"Hey Misha, see if you can find any meds. I'm gonna have Jared sit on the couch." He said. Misha started walking around the house. Jared and Jensen set down on the couch, Jared laying his left leg on a foot rest.

"Wonder what happened to Kripke?" Jared said. Jensen sighed. Eric had been on the executives at the set when the shock wave hit. He hadn't been able to find him, but he was afraid that he had been killed with the others. But he wasn't going to tell Jared that.

"I'm sure he's fine." Jensen said. Jared closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch back. Jensen got up and started looking through the living room. He opened up the cabinet that was in the living room and found a giant big screen TV sitting in it. He turned it on, praying that the satellite worked. "Bingo!" He yelled.

"What?" Jared and Misha asked at the same time. Jensen smiled. It was funny to hear that.

"TV works." He said. "Let's see what's going on around the world. Misha, you found those meds yet?"

"Yeah and I'm gonna make us something." Misha said. Jensen set down by Jared and looked at the TV. The first picture that came up was San Antonio. Jared set up and looked. Many of the buildings were destroyed, others severally damaged. People were walking around, bloody and battered.

"No." He said. "No, no, no!" He said. He stood up quickly, but his leg gave out from under him. He fell to the floor with a hard thud.

"Jared!" Jensen yelled. Misha came running in to see Jensen helping Jared up off the floor.

"What the hell happened?" He asked. Jared had tears in his eyes. Misha looked at the TV and saw the scene before him. He went and helped Jared up. "I'm sorry." Misha said. They set Jared down on the couch. He stared at the TV.

"The aliens have left some cities in tact, such as Indianapolis, Indiana; Cleveland, Ohio; and Galveston, Texas. New York City, Los Angeles, and Phoenix were completely destroyed with no survivors. The same is with major cities all over the world…" They ignored the rest.

"Did he say aliens?" Misha asked. Jensen nodded his head. Jared stared at the screen. Aliens weren't real. They couldn't be here right now.

"Maybe you better fix that food." Jensen said. He looked at Jared. That's when they heard a noise coming from the front porch. Jensen looked over at Misha then at Jared. Jensen unconsciously held Jared's hand. Jared noticed but he didn't pull away. The front door swung open.

"Jensen? Jared? Misha? What are you guys doing here?" It was Eric. He was covered in mud and pieces of broken wood. Jensen's hand relaxed a bit but he never let go of Jared's.

"We were on set when the shock wave hit." Misha said. "I thought you were dead."

"I had just left the set when they hit. I saw the whole thing." He said.

"Is..is it really aliens?" Jared asked. Eric closed his eyes.

"You guys remember the movie Independence Day?" Eric asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Well, they were like them. There were big ships and they fired off lasers at Vancouver, and the aftermath of the attack his us and Smallville."

"Did you see anyone else?" Misha asked.

"I saw Tom. He was injured but ok. Jim, Mark Sheppard, and Sebastian are okay. They were on their way to the set from down south when it hit. I saw Christian Kane. He was looking for his friend…uh…"

"Steve." Jensen said. He went to the large picture window at the front of the cabin, looking out over the mountain. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"What happened to you?" Eric asked as he looked at Jared's leg. His pant leg was rolled up, exposing the bandage.

"We were working out a scene when the wave hit." He said. Eric nodded.

"Well, I really need to get to get this mud off." Eric said. "I ended up in a drainage ditch when the attacks happened." He climbed the stairs to the rooms and bathroom that were upstairs. Jensen turned back from the window and looked back at Jared. By now, they had moved from San Antonio to Portland, Oregon.

"I'm sure they're okay." Misha said as he set down by Jared. He closed his eyes and tried to push everything that had happened away from him.

"This has to be some alcohol fueled dream." Jared said. "I mean, aliens, the attacks, everything." He said. Jensen shook his head.

"I wish I could tell you it's a dream Jay." He said. He walked over and touched Jared's hand. He ran his fingers over the soft skin. "But you've still got me, Misha, and Eric. You heard Eric that a bunch of people are still out there. We're all gonna be okay."

A week after the initial attacks, there had been several smaller attacks on cities. Jensen, Jared, Misha, and Eric stayed up in the cabin, safe from the attacks. Jared had to stay relaxed for all that week, not overworking his leg too much. Jensen hovered, watching him with eyes full of love. Of course, no one else knew that except Jensen. He disguised it as worry when he was around Jared, but there was still love there.

"I'm fine Jensen." Jared said as he headed towards the door. He was going to go explore the mountain to see if there would be any food around in case the cabin ran out. Jensen didn't want him to go out.

"Jay, please be careful." Jensen said. Jared smiled.

"I always am." He said. He walked out, taking a walkie-talkie with him. Jensen set down with a sigh.

"That kid is gonna worry me to death someday." He told Eric. The director laughed.

"Jared's gonna be fine." He said. Eric handed him his walkie-talkie. "Keep this with you." He said. Jensen nodded. He looked out the window, trying to keep an eye on Jared.

He was walking along the rocky path, nothing much around except pine trees and a small creek. It was so peaceful up here, so quiet. In the distance, you could see little smoke pockets rising to the sky. Vancouver would never be the same. Six seasons worth of work there and now it was gone. San Antonio was gone. His family and his friends were probably all dead. Except for Jensen. But Richardson hadn't been destroyed.

Jared set down on a boulder and just watched what was going on in the distance. He wanted to go there and help the hurt, to find his friends and help bury the dead, but he knew it was safer here. That was until he heard the rumbling sound in the distance.

"What the hell?" He asked himself. That's when he saw it. The saucer shaped object rising towards him. He fumbled with his walkie-talkie, finally grabbing it.

"Jen!" Jared yelled as he got up and tried to run. His leg was killing him. "Jen!"

"Jay?" Jensen's voice came onto the mic. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Aliens!" He yelled. He started to run back to the cabin. By this time, Jensen had the front door open and was running towards him. He kept running until Jared was in view. He was trying to get up and run, but his leg wouldn't let him.

"Jay!" Jensen yelled. There was a blue beam that hit Jared and he fell face down onto the ground, unmoving. "No!" He yelled. As he ran to him, a snake looking arm appeared out of a hole on the shell of the ship. It reached out and wrapped around Jared. It started to lift him up.

Jensen jumped at it, trying to pry Jared from the aliens grasp. But it shook him, sending him flying into a tree. He slid to the ground, passed out from the attack. The aliens pulled Jared into the ship and quickly disappeared from view.

"Jensen? Jensen!" Misha yelled into his walkie-talkie. Him and Eric went out to find him, but by then, Jared was gone and Jensen wasn't going to stop until he saved him.

When Jared woke up, he noticed the floor was cool and metallic. He thought maybe the last week had been a dream and he was in some strange hospital. Maybe he had tripped and hit his head on the table when him and Misha were doing a scene and he was now waking up because of it.

"You're awake." A voice said. It wasn't Jensen or Misha, so maybe it was a nurse. Jared set up and looked. A man with blonde hair and slightly tanned skin was standing there. He was dressed in a blue and silver tunic and a silver band around his forehead. He walked to Jared. "I am Prince Adriano. I have come many miles for you Jared."

"Me?" Jared asked. "You must have me confused with someone else." Prince Adriano walked down metal stairs from a raised platform. Jared noticed that the prince wore no pants under his tunic and no shoes, but he had metal bands around his ankles and wrists, just like his head.

"Jared Padalecki of the planet earth. Born in San Antonio. Became an actor and moved to Vancouver, British Colombia, Canada to work on the TV show Supernatural as Sam Winchester." He said. Jared slowly stood up to look at the prince. They were about the same height, maybe Prince Adriano was a few inches taller.

"What do you want from me?" Jared asked. Prince Adriano grasped his hand. Jared was shocked that it felt like human skin, not slimy gunk that it looked like aliens were made out of in most movies.

"Be mine." He said. "I have read your fate and I want you for my own." He pulled Jared close to him and attempted to kiss him. That's when Jared remembered Jensen. He had been wanting to kiss him forever, but never had the chance or the guts. Now this…alien was right here, trying to kiss him. Jared tried to back away. "I can leave your planet if you like. Leave them all and never harm them ever again."

"Why would you do that?" Jared asked. Adriano smiled at him.

"If you come with me, I will leave the earthlings alone and never harm them ever again." He said with a smile. "But if you don't come with me, I will kill every last person on this planet, minus you. You'll live for the rest of your days alone on this planet." Jared stood there for a moment. "I'll give you twenty-four to make up your mind. If you chose to follow my plan, then stand at the same rock where I found you, wearing these." He passed Sam a tunic like he was wearing and the metal bands. "If you're not there at this time tomorrow, then I will start an all out attack." With that, another beam surrounded Jared. He looked for a way out, but he couldn't get free. The next thing he knew, he was standing on the rocky area again.

Misha and Eric had found Jensen laying on the ground by the tree right after Jared was taken. There was blood on his head from where he had hit the tree. He was whispering Jared's name in his unconscious state. Misha touched his shoulder.

"Jensen? You with us man?" He asked. Jensen opened his eyes and looked around. He looked for Jared, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Jay!" Jensen yelled. He looked around. Misha helped Jensen stand. "The aliens, they took him. I could save him." He said. That's when the form of a body appeared in the color blue. The blue disappeared and Jared stood there.

"Jared?" Eric asked. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He said. "I'm fine." He looked down to see the clothes in his hands. Jensen ran over to him and hugged him.

"Did they just let you go?" He asked. Jared nodded. Then he remembered what the prince and him had talked about.

"I need to talk to you guys about something very important guys." He said. Jensen, Misha, and Eric all traded looks. Jensen wrapped his arm around them and they headed back to the cabin.

While Misha bandaged up Jensen's head, Jared set at the kitchen table with Eric, the items that Adriano had given him laying before them. He stared at them, unsure of what to do. He knew what the obvious choice was, but would he really be able to make it?

"So what do you wanna talk to us about?" Misha asked as him and Jensen joined him at the table. Jensen took in how sad Jared looked, sitting there.

"I can get the aliens to leave earth." he said. Everyone looked excited.

"How?" Eric asked. Jared sighed.

"The alien prince, Adriano, he wants me to leave with him, so the only way the aliens will leave us all alone is if I go home with him." Jensen quickly stood up then, knocking his chair over as he did. Jared and the others were taken aback.

"There is no way in hell I'm gonna let you do this!" Jensen said. "You're my best friend and I…" Jensen caught himself from saying his feelings in front of everyone.

"You what?" Misha asked.

"Nothing but there is no way in hell I'm just gonna sit by and let you do this." Jensen said. Jared stood up then.

"You're not my dad." He said. "And the other option is I don't go, and they unleash a worse attack on earth, wiping out all human life as we know it." He didn't mention the part where they would leave him and only him alive for the rest of his days.

"Jensen, I think the best thing to do is to let Jared go." Eric said. Jensen covered his ears and closed his eyes. He doesn't want to hear or see any of this. Jared grabbed the clothes off the table and walked outside.

"I think he's watching." Jared said. "If my parents are alive, just tell them I died during the attacks." With that, he was gone. Jensen looked out the window for a minute before looking back at Misha.

"Come on." He said. "We're gonna go save him."

"But what about the earth?" Misha asked.

"If we kill that stupid freakin' alien then we'll save him." Jensen said.

Jared stood out on the rocks, dressed in the clothes that Adriano had given him. He was hoping that he wasn't going to have to stay here all night, because Jensen would be able to get to him easier and stop him from saving the planet.

"I see you're here already." A voice said. Jared turned around and saw Jensen standing there, dressed in the same clothes that Jared was.

"Jensen?" He asked.

"No. It is me Adriano." He said as he stepped forward. "I chose a face that would most please you." He took Jared's hands in his. It was so hard to look at Adriano wearing Jensen's face when he was really actually in love with Jensen. But could ever tell him? No.

"Thank you." Jared said. "I'm ready to leave now." He said. Adriano smiled and gently pulled Jared to him and kissed him.

"Let's go." He said. He took Jared's hand and walked towards the rock where Jared had just been standing. The ship materialized then. A beam surrounded them, carrying them onto the ship. But right as they were about to disappear, two more people jumped into the beam with them and was taken to the ship.

"What do you think you're doing?" Adriano asked as they appeared on the ship. His hand was still wrapped around Jared's, but he was staring at Misha and Jensen. Jensen took a step forward.

"Give me Jared." He said. "And quit wearing my face you ridiculously good looking man." He said. Jared closed his eyes and slapped his face with his other hand.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ackles, but Jared has already agreed to be mind." He said. "Unless you want the world to be destroyed." Misha took a step forward and put a hand on Jensen's shoulder.

"Jen, this isn't a good idea." He said. Jensen looked at him with fire in his eyes. "Jay's my friend too, but we can't risk all of our friends that survived just to save one." That pissed Jensen off.

"There's one way that you can get your friend back and save the earth at the same time." Adriano said. That caught Jensen's attention. He looked at Adriano.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked. Adriano smiled.

"Love, go stand over there." Adriano said. Jared went to go stand over on the sidelines, watching. "A fight to the death. The winner gets Jared." He said.

"Jared's no prize." Jensen said. Adriano waved his hand. A laser appeared in Jensen's hand. Adriano pointed his laser at Jensen and fired. He dived out of the way. Misha ran over to Jared.

"Son of a bitch!" Jensen yelled. Misha had to giggle a bit because Jensen sounded a little bit like Dean Winchester.

"Are you scared of me Mr. Ackles?" Adriano asked. Jensen glared at him.

"My name is Jensen!" He yelled. He jumped up from where he was and fired at him. Adriano ducked and the laser struck a heavy piece of metal. It fell to the ground with a heavy thud. That's when two aliens appeared. One of the grabbed Misha.

"Let go of him!" Jared yelled. He dived at the alien. The alien grabbed Jared's head and tried to push him away. Misha started to fight the other one. While they were fighting, Jensen and Adriano were stuck in an old west style stand-off.

"Let Jared return to earth with me." Jensen said. Adriano shook his head no. Jensen gritted his teeth and aimed at Adriano again. That's when he heard a scream. He looked over to see Jared laying on the ground. Misha took the laser that one of the aliens had and fired at both of them, killing them.

"JARED!" Jensen yelled. He didn't care about the fight anymore. He ran over to Jared. "Jay?" He asked. He saw blood on Jared's abdomen. He gently touched the wound. Jared hissed in pain. Jensen got angry then. He stood up and fired at Adriano, hitting him square in the chest. He fell to the ground. Since he was an alien, he exploded, leaving his icky ecto-skeleton all in a yummy puddle on the floor.

"Jen.." Jared said weakly. Jensen had been staring down at Adriano, but now he ran over to Jared. He pulled him into his lap and held his hand.

"Jay, you're gonna be okay." Jensen said. Jared shook his head no. That's when a woman appeared right then. She had on a dressed that matched the others clothes. She approached Jensen, Jared, and Misha.

"There is but one way to stop his death." She said. Jensen looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked. "I'll do anything."

"He must drink the blood of Prince Adriano G'tar." She said. Jensen looked over at the mess that once was an alien prince, then down at Jared, dying in his arms.

"Jay." Jensen said. Jared looked up at him.

"No." He said. "No."

"But…" Jensen said.

"Jen…if you…you love me…you'll…you won't….ma…make me." With that, Jared fell still in Jensen's arms. Jensen touched the side of his neck to see if he could feel his pulse, but there wasn't one. Jared was gone.

"No." Jensen whispered. "NO!" He yelled. He laid Jared on the ground, the grabbed the laser he had used to kill the prince and started a rampage, shooting at random thing and screaming. Misha set down by Jared and touched his cooling face.

"Oh Jar-Jar." Misha said to him. "You shouldn't have tried to fight him." He set there, watching Jensen go crazy with rage and remorse. He should have protected Jared. He should have.

"I can fix him, no?" The woman asked Misha. He looked up at her.

"How?" He asked. She pushed him back then raised her hands above Jared. The human face she wore disappeared, replaced by the scary face of her natives. Small lightning bolts went from her hands to Jared's wound. His skin began to glow and his eyes opened. His back arched off the ground. And as quickly as it started, it was over. Jared set up with a loud gasp. Misha jumped back. He looked around to thank the woman, but she was gone.

"Misha?" Jared asked. "What happened?" Misha pulled his friend into a hug. He was so happy that he was alive that he didn't care how he looked right then. He wiped his eyes and looked over at Jensen.

"Jensen!" He yelled. Jensen looked over and saw Jared sitting up and looking confused. He started to run over, but beams surrounded him, Jared, and Misha. Before he could even get to Jared, they disappeared.

"Jensen?" A soft whisper that instantly woke Jensen up from his sleep on the hard ground. He opened his eyes and saw Jared leaning over him. He smiled at him.

"Jay?" He asked. Jared nodded his head and smiled. He closed his eyes to fight back his tears. Jensen reached up and laid one gentle hand on Jared's cheek. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I thought you were gone." Jared said. "I was so scared." Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared and pulled him into a hug. That's when Jared kissed him. Jensen was at first taken aback, because he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, but then he realized this was really Jared and he was really kissing him. Jensen moved away.

"Jay?" He asked. Jared took his hand in his.

"I love you Jensen." Jared said. "I love you so much." Jensen smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him, but before he did, he whispered to him.

"I love you too Jay." Jensen said. And as they were about to kiss, Misha came running in.

"I'm so glad I found you guys!" He said. Jared blushed and looked away. Jensen had a big grin on his face, because for the first time in a long time, they were truly happy.

The world finally was able to start rebuilding about two months after the attacks. Jensen, Jared, and Misha lent a hand in rebuilding the set. The only working Impala on set was the one that Jensen, Jared, and Misha had taken after the set had first been destroyed. Many friends were lost in the attacks, but many more lived. Jensen and Christian Kane searched everywhere for Steve Carlson, Timothy Hutton, and Gina Bellman, and finally found them halfway across the country. The attacks had split many families, but in Jensen and Jared's case, created new ones, because that summer before shooting resumed and the set was finished, Jared Padalecki married Jensen Ackles.

Deep in space, as an alien race started regroup, something strange was happening. The matter that had made up Prince Adriano G'tar of the planet Huron recharged itself, stretching until it created the form of a human body. Soon, the muscle and most of the skin formed, creating a face for the reborn prince…and he was pissed.

"That was not our last meeting Jensen Ackles of Richardson, Texas. You and me will battle again, and this time I will walk away with Jared Padalecki as my prize…"

**The End?**


End file.
